


Summer in September

by hwantomibbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, MinHwan - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: Minhyun and alcohol are never a good combination... well at least it’s a good combination for Jjaeni





	Summer in September

Jaehwan was craving for some alcoholic drinks, he decided to get 2 cans. He offered it to the older male. “Hey Minhyun, here. Let’s drink” The older male gladly obliged. His alcohol tolerance was really low but he didn’t want to ruin the mood. He took sips from his can while the younger male is already on his 2nd can. “Jaehwan, take it slowly.” He reminded him.

He was halfway his 1st can when he felt really hot. He decided to take a shower. He told the younger male “I’ll just take a shower” The younger male giggled in response. He went inside their shared room and directly went to the bathroom. He felt the alcohol is already kicking in. He removed his shirt then his pants. He turned the knob of the shower and closed his eyes as her feels the water drip into his body. He heard the psychotic laugh of his boyfriend followed by a click of the door. ‘He locked the door’ Minhyun thought

The psychotic laugh becomes louder and much audible. He tried to remember whether he locked the door of the bathroom or not. His thoughts were interrupted by his lover’s psychotic laugh. “Minhyun-ah” He didn’t know if the younger male was seducing him or he was just drunk. The younger male gave him a meaningful smile as he was removing his clothing. “Would you mind if I join?” He said while laughing. He did not wait for the older guy’s response as he went inside the shower already.

Minhyun was a bit surprised but he already anticipated these events. Jaehwan traced the droplets of water on Minhyun’s abs until his finger made it’s way to his chin. He pecked Minhyun’s lips and smirked as he pulled away. Minhyun can’t control what he is feeling. He let his emotion took over him and pressed his tender lips onto his lover’s. The couple pulled back trying to gasp for some air. Minhyun kissed Jaehwan again, rougher and needier, as he caressed his lover’s back. Jaehwan pulled Minhyun closer to him, trying to close their gaps. As the kiss deepens, their tongue fought for dominance.

The younger male made traces of kisses down to the neck of the older male. A moan left Minhyun’s mouth as the younger made it’s way on his neck. As Jaehwan saw Minhyun’s enjoyment he decided to lick the older’s soft spots. He left bites on his shoulder which made the older lover whimper. Jaehwan slowly made his way to his lover’s beautiful, exposed chest, he gulped as he was admiring what he was seeing. Jaehwan touched his lover’s exposed chest and teased him as he pinched his nipples. He licked it slowly at first as he looked at Minhyun’s reaction. The older guy was surely enjoying what he was doing. He nibbled the older’s nipples which made Minhyun say incoherent words. Jaehwan quickly returned to Minhyun's lips, silencing him with a long passionate kiss.

Jaehwan pulled Minhyun against his naked body until it was physically impossible for them to get even closer. His soft lips brush against the older male’s lips making the older male want more. Minhyun tried to close the gap between their lips once again, but was rejected by the younger ones. Jaehwan kissed Minhyn’s cheek and left trails of kisses towards Minhyun’s ears. He bit the ears of the older male and whispered the words that made Minhyun blush. “Turn around.”

Minhyun saw the younger male holding a red bottle and a packet of plastic on his left hand. Minhyun turned his back as soon as Jaehwan was back on their place. The younger guy placed the plastic packet on the rack. As it wasn’t needed yet. He squeezed out some lube enough to cover his fingers. 

Jaehwan got on his knees and licked the length of the older male as he pushes his finger inside of him. Which elicited a moan from the older. The bathroom was soon filled with moans.

Minhyun stood under the warm droplets of water, waiting for the younger's next move. He can feel his lover's length slapping against his butt cheeks. He bites his lip as he was getting impatient. Jaehwn teases the older by poking his length on his lover’s entrance "what do you want, hyung?" the younger teases.

“I-i want —“

“Say it louder for me”

“I want you inside me”

“What? I can’t hear you. Say it again”

“I want you inside me!” Minhyun’s voice went an octave higher. His cheeks and ears turned into a shade of tomato.

Jaehwan slowly entered Minhyun making him moan loudly. Jaehwan covers Minhyuns mouth with his fingers. The older male licked the long slender fingers of Jaehwan. Minhyun’s hole started to adjust making Jaehwan’s pace faster. The bathroom was filled with the moans of the two lovers.

“I’m close, Jaehwan-ah!”

Jaehwan manages to hit Minhyun’s prostate. The older male can oly see white flashes. “I’m close J-jaehwan-ah!”

Minhyun rwacged his ckimax, warm, white fluid spurting from his reddish cock. Minhyun buckles his legs, tightening his entrance.

 

The older pants as his cock continues to leak, the younger picks up the pace, hitting the older's prostate with every thrust.

"Jaehwan, I'm going to-"  
"Me too hyung! I'm close!"

The couple collapses. Minhyun's cock spurts semen everywhere as Jaehwan cums inside Minhyun. The couple pants as they hold each other close.  
Jaehwan presses his lips against Minhyun's flushed cheeks  
"I'm yours, and you're mine. I love you, hyung."

"I love you too Jaehwan-ah"

Minhyun kisses Jaehwan on his neck, causing the latter to smile. Jaehwan then pulls out his cock, the condom is filled to the brim.

Minhyun tries to stand up but his exhausted lower extremities make it impossible for him to do so. The older slumps on the floor and giggles. Jaehwan squeezes his hand in response.

Jaehwan guided the older male towards their bed. Gave him his bathrobe and let him rest on their bed. The two of them laughed. Little did they know, little Kuanlin heard everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special chapter for my Twt AU. I am not really good at this. This will be my first smut. It’s actually a collab since I don’t know how this works. So yeah, thanks Joshua for helping me out and writing the important parts. Hahahahaha


End file.
